do you need trust to have friends?
by vash55
Summary: the teen titans need help but can they take it from this new supper powered stranger? rated for safety parings: read and find out i dont know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TIATANS SO LEAV ME ALONE PLZ. I do own Knives**

Titans Go! Robin's war cry rang out and in response, Robin Cyborg Beast Boy Raven Starfire and Terra charged at Dr. Light. Suddenly they were blasted in all directions by a light bomb. "What the hell was that!" robin yelled his rhetorical question as he landed precariously on a hand rail by the stairs but the rhetorical question was answered "let me introduce my apprentice knives." A tall slightly over weight boy of approximately sixteen walked out of one of the few shadows in dr. light's lab.

"Dude when did Dr. lame get a sidekick." Beast Boy was shocked

"Why dose it matter when we met while I have a large gun pointed at you?" and he did have a large gun pointed at beast boy. The gun fired round after round of the light bombs all around the lab' not hitting any of the titans.

"Dude your aim sucks and what's with the accent?" beast boy barely got his last word out when a panel exploded near him and robin realized that this knives kid hadn't missed his target but had instead hit points that he knew would cause a grate deal of damage to the lab and the people in it Robin was about to conclude that the boy with the gun was insane when the chain reaction started.

Robin was almost correct the explosion was meant to cause a reaction like that only not every one was to be hurt and so it was the titans were each buried in the perfect amount of rubble to keep them down for about ten seconds three for Terra with her power and only longer for raven because her fear of being buried would take some time to wear off (adrenaline is Raven's worst enemy it makes your emotions imposable to control.). But that was all Knives needed for what he was planning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra lifted the rubble off her with her power and saw the last thing she expected. Knives tying dr. light up with industrial strength wire "he will wakeup in about half an hour and your allies would be able to get out on there own but probably want your help." Knives began to walk out of the ruins of the base "Stop your under arrest" Terra commanded.

Knives turned in a flash and with one hand through a short sword at Terra and with the other pulled out a gun and shot the sword out of the air saying "Not tonight." Terra was so shocked she could not move she knew it was a threat but what bothered her was that he had suddenly gotten weapons that he had not had before.

Knives escaped and terra lifted the rubble off of her friends and preceded to fill them in on what happened (Raven suspicious of Terra as always read her mind and was disappointed that she was telling the truth)

**Chap 1 done others should come soon rr plz. I took out the part that my first reviewer found distasteful and improved the grammar some.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Titans, what have we found out?" Robin was angry with how short the battle had been but was confused too. "terra tell me what happened again."

"I told you what happened five times already ask raven she knows I'm telling the truth." Terra snapped at robin.

"robin can we stop now I'm tiered and we cant fined much I haven't found anything!" bb complained

"no."

"why not?"

"we haven't found what we need."

"and what do we need rob?" cyborg asked "information on that kid we need to fined if he's dangerous or not." "he through a knife at terra and shot it out of the air if he wants he can be vary dangerous." Raven commented the impact of what raven said became clear to everyone but raven herself in five seconds and raven on the seventh. If knives had wanted to he could have killed her but as robin has spotted the knife was dull and not vary dangerous. The investigation continued until after dark when the alarm went off and the titans went off to fight cinderblock.

"so we have a deal?" "fine. But we need help." "I already have some." "good."

The titans went to bed after helping the police get cinder block on a truck and of to jail. And things went slowly for a week having little crime and getting no info on knives the titans were shocked to get the news that slade was attacking the people in a park close to the tower.

It was chaos people running and shouting when three hundred slade bots ten of which looked like slade so it was imposable to tell were the real one was marched across one of the larger parks in jump city "titans go!" Robin shouted and added on fined the real slade and tell me!" all the titans ran at the army of bots. This time fighting for there lives none of them were holding back at all. Robin was fighting his second slade. Beast boy, terra, and raven were destroying as many of the main force as possible cyborg was trying to get the last of the people out of the battle zone starfire was attacking from the sky and searching for more people to save.

Robin was in trouble two slades and was losing badly when none other than red x joined the fight. Robin was in serious danger now "your going down bird boy!" x yelled. robin was knocked to the ground things seemed to slow down the slades and x were about to let loose powerful combos that would do more than break a few bones when a sword severed both slades' heads (neither of them were real.) and blocked x's attack.

"who the hell are you?" asked x "I guess you could call me a titan enthusiast." "what's with the accent?" with one move knives stepped between robin and red x saying "you have bigger problems than that." X and knives fought without mercy even with the suit's enhancements x was having problems keeping pace until he noticed something odd "that sword is dull how did you cut off the slade bots' heads?" knives looked down at his sword "I had forgotten about the type of sword I made let me show you hoe this works you see the pommel when I turn it like this (he turned it and light surrounded the blade of the sword) the grove fills with light and the sword can cut through almost anything (to prove his point he cut through a nearby rock) "Wow please keep that off." Red x sounded scared. "now it wouldn't be any fun if I kept it on now would it?" knives was joking but it was hard to tell with him.

It became apparent The titans were done with all the slade bots now as they surrounded red x and knives "I'll get you next time bird brain." With that red x vanished in a puff of smoke (how do they do that?) leaving knives and the titans alone.

Next chapter will be soon. PLEAS SOMEONE READ AND REVEW NOW!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Soooo, you live in a giant T and you run around in tights beating up bad dudes do I have that right?" Knives asked

"Yes you do" Cyborg informed

"And I am here why?" Knives asked

"Because you fought us than saved our leader and we think that's odd." BB answered

"Oh ya, now I think about it I should go I have some things to take care of." Knives was trying desperately to think of a way out of this.

"No you don't you only want to leave to get out of telling us about why you were with dr. light." Beast Boy was sure he was the only person that could see through Knives' lie.

"That may be so but I really do have some stuff to do." Knives knew what he said was a contradiction but didn't care.

"Stuff that you think is more important than saving people and stopping crime?" Robin was ready to hit Knives.

Knives couldn't answer that he thought it over and decided that his biasness could wait one more night. "I was learning, isn't that what an apprentice dose?"

"Don't toy with us!" Robin was pissed, he couldn't stand because he twisted his ankle when he fell and worst of all someone who was an enemy until a couple of hours ago had saved him.

"I'm not; I was really learning how he used light as a weapon and how I could do the same." Knives was calm even with robin shouting at him.

"And you buried us because?" Beast Boy was still having trouble getting his hair clean.

Dr. Light had a weapon that was vary powerful and he was more than happy to use it I saved you." Knives had done just that.

"You through a knife at me why?" Terra was being sarcastic.

"You were going to arrest me and I don't want to go to jail. but really it was a bluff if you didn't notice the blade was dull and the bullet was made of rubber so you could not get hurt basically I did that to intimidate you." Knives was answering all of their questions and was getting bored of it.

"So what you are saying is you're not a bad person but you do bad things?" Beast Boy was also sarcastic.

"If you consider saving robin a bad thing than yes." Knives answered Beast boy and got him in trouble at the same time.

Robin glared at beast boy he shook it off and turned to knives "how would you like to be a titan if you're not a bad guy?"

"Sounds fun." Knives needed a place to stay for the night but couldn't help but notice the disbelieving faces around him.

After a lengthy argument with his team knives was told he was going to be watched closely for awhile.

"okay but now that I think about it I do have some place to go" Knives said so after Robin assigned Beast Boy to him Knives and BB walked out of the tower

When they returned everyone stared at knives he now had a costume that was straight out of the renaissance, a cloak, leather vest, bracers, boots, gloves, and pants. "Did I overdo it?" knives asked noticing the disbelieving eyes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" raven asked.

"I thought I should blend in." Knives looked disappointed he had hoped for complements.

"You got a costume to blend in with us?" Cyborg was impressed with his desire to be friends.

"That is truly a sine of friendship yes friend robin?" Starfire was excited at the thought of another friend.

"Ya you could say that." Robin was not as confident in the new guy now that he saw this.

"Well I think it fits my personality well enough. And if I hadn't I would have been I walking target now I am a walking target among walking targets" Knives said.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The next day the titans awoke to fined Vash was a heavy sleeper so at noon they went to wake him up, Robin opened the door and five of the titans froze starring at knives, he was hanging from the ceiling sleeping. Raven however walked up to him knowing what he was and woke him up by saying gently "a bit theatrical isn't it?"

Vash didn't even startle he slowly opened his eyes and said "I'm a sucker for the classics" and walked down a wall on to the floor. "I can't seam to get rid of that habit."

"VAMPIER!!!" BB yelled making everyone wince.

"Yes?" Knives had gone through this before and if any of them would calm down they might have noticed how he was almost having a good time.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIER YOUR GOING TO SUCK MY BLOOD AND TURN ME INTO A VAMPIER!!!!" BB continued to yell but no one told him to be quiet, this seemed to be an appropriate reaction to what was happening.

"Actually I am a quarter vampire and I am not going to suck your blood."

"You can all relax he is not dangerous." Raven calmed them.

"Let's go to the common room and I'll explain all the details." Knives walked out of the room (while being given a wide berth by the others) and walked to the main room.

"My mother was a super powered civilian and my father was a half vampire they fell in love and had my brothers and me as I grew we realized I had inherited powers from my mom as my brothers had the only problem was we had also gotten my fathers… problem. So one day I met some one who moved to the place next to us and we became friends' he had super powers too that's why he's important to this story but we both had to keep it a secret from each other than one night we were walking home and we saw some girl being raped. As you could imagine we could not stand by and let this girl be taken ageist her will, we both used our powers… I haven't told you my power have I?" the titans shook their heads. "I can make weapons that I understand the mechanics of, swords are of Corse simple and effective when in the hands of a trained person, guns take some study but I was always fond of weapons so I knew most about guns by the time my powers manifested. Now on with the story and please keep in mind this is the short version. My companion and I ran to the aid of this young woman and beat up the bad guys than called the police later we told each other every thing we had not before, sadly after that we did not get along after that we each had two people in us one with powers and one without them, each with different personalities. To make a long-short version of a story short I moved out with some people that accepted me and crossed the country together learning all we could about ourselves each other and our powers." Vash ended his story quickly because Beast Boy was sleeping on Raven. He did say one more thing that jinxed them "you would think the alarm would have gone off by now wouldn't you?"

As the alarm went off the Titans glared at Knives because any time someone said something to that effect the damn thing went off.

"Dr. Light is out of jail and… HE'S ON HIS WAY HERE!!!" Robin was shocked, why would Dr. Light come to the tower?

"Damn how did he jet out of jail so fast and what is that he's in?" Beast Boy said with his mouth hanging open.

"That's the weapon he was going to use on you… he must have made it into a tank this is bad and that is a lot coming from me." Knives looked unsettled to say the least and it made them slower to react.

"Titans stop that tank!" Robin finally gave the order and the six full titans were ready to fight but Knives the half Titan was unsure because he didn't have a way of getting to the city he had flown on a rock with Terra to get to the tower and he wasn't positive he would get the same offer this time because she had complained of the extra weight.

"Knives to the roof now." The tone in Raven's voice implied that she would be shouting if she wasn't… like Raven.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Up on the roof Knives was weighting for a ride but every one had left but raven.

"So how are we going to get there?" knives asked.

"Can't vampires teleport?" raven responded.

"I am only a quarter vamp and it is hard for me to do that when I have not had blood in over a week." Knives responded.

"that reminds me how do you get your blood?" raven asked

"my girlfriend is my supply." Knives told her

"Gives you a reason to keep her happy doesn't it." Raven smirked

"we should get going." Knives changed the subject.


End file.
